Project Summary Mr. Harry Jin, an Asian American second year PhD student in the Epidemiology Department at Brown University School of Public Health, and his mentorship team, Drs. Matthew Mimiaga and Katie Biello in the US, and Donn Colby in Vietnam, propose to use the Research Supplement to Promote Diversity in Health-Related Research (PA-18-906) to conduct research to improve the health of Vietnamese men who have sex with men (MSM) who use crystal methamphetamine (?crystal meth?) and are at risk for HIV infection in Ho Chi Minh City. Specifically, Mr. Jin will collect formative data to better understand acceptable treatment options and viable approaches for addressing the crystal meth-use in the context of HIV risk behavior among Vietnamese MSM, including how the intervention in the parent grant could be adapted for this context. This Research Supplement will provide Mr. Jin the opportunity to enhance his doctoral training in conducting research to improve access to health care services by populations at risk for HIV and to further develop his skills in epidemiological methods and interventions for addiction treatment. Additionally, this application provides a detailed mentorship plan, which outlines the structured and rigorous training Mr. Jin will receive directly under the tutelage of his mentorship team as well as through additional relevant coursework.